The Deadly Nightshade
by superatheart1990
Summary: Poison Ivy's daughter has a tough life, straight A student by day, sidekick to a supervillain by night. But when the two worlds collide will she cope or will she lose everything
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I sit atop the Gotham rooftops and wonder how different my life could have been. If my mother hadn't found me after all those years, if my father knew of my existence, heck if I even knew who my father was...what generally snaps me out of my train of thought is why I'm there.

Ever since I was ten I've been helping my mother "make the world a better place", or that's how she likes to spin it, what she really means is "reclaim the land back for mother nature", but that would make her sound crazy. I sighed, standing up from position and walked over to her side. She was gazing down to a building site.

"I can't believe man can be so cruel," she mused, "not a week ago this was home to the most beautiful plants and trees Gotham had to offer, and now look, soon to be affordable housing for lowlife's."

"I heard it was gonna be a new children's care facility, mom," I mumbled.

"Its all the same!" she had turned to face me, "mankind destroying beauty for its own ugliness and while we are working its Ivy, Poison Ivy!"

"Fine, Ivy. But why do you need me here? Something as simple as this you can normally handle on your own, I've got homework!" yes I'm still in school and yes I'm a grade A student.

"Because its time you learnt how to do even the simple aspects of the job, I may not be around forever so someone needs to protect the plants."

"oh I almost forgot about the dear old plants!" I rolled my eyes to emphasize my sarcastic tones, these were quickly met with a smack to my head with a vine, "sorry."

"And besides," Ivy continued almost ignoring my last comment, "this is the third building site I've hit in the fortnight and I'm starting to think I'm being tailed by the Bat."

"Urgh! If I get stuck fighting that snarky sidekick of his I'm gonna..."

I was cut off by a sound of metal hitting concrete at our feet, a Bat-a-rang.

"What was that you were sayin' 'bout me, Shady?" Robin sung down towards me attempting to kick my face, but I was quicker than that. I side stepped in time to grab his ankle and throw him against the roof top.

"It's Nightshade bird-boy, must be all the blows to your head you get in our fights that make you forget."

"Nah," he grinned, "I have a trouble remembering stupid names"

Everything this guy does normally angers me but tonight he was really pissing me off, I swung my fist at him, which he ducked and landed a blow of his own to my stomach. At this point I got a glimpse of the other fight on the roof, mom had clearly used her vines on the Batman and he was in the process of cutting himself loose. I felt a hand reach for me, which I grabbed and twisted. Without realising it both me and Robin ended up face to face on the floor, him on top with his hand on my chest.

We froze looking at each other, me clearly showing my anger and Robin looking shocked beyond belief. With all my strength I took the advantage and kicked him with both feet in the groin. He fell backwards off of me and doubled over, holding himself. I stood over him triumphantly about to finish him off, when smoke filled the air, well more like pollen. My mother ran towards me, grabbing my hand, and lead me towards our escape.

"so," I said breathlessly, "that was eventful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I wandered into school, unhappy with the homework I rushed doing last night, I didn't notice my friend walking beside me.

"so", he smiled, "what's with the face?"

As much as I love my friend he knows how to push every button and yet I still don't want to hi him.

"uh oh, this is a 'I think I did badly on my homework but still get a B for it face'" he was walking backwards in front of me so I couldn't look away, I suppose its year of circus training that meant he didn't fall over.

"just drop it, ok? As you would probably say its not disaster only an aster," I smiled back.

"too true, besides I need you nerding up for tutoring after school, if you still good?"

I felt bad every time I went round his house. Bruce Wayne, the guy who takes care of Dick is head of Wayne Enterprises, a company who have been the recipients to many of my mom's attacks, "sure, what help do you need with the most?"

"Biology," he frowned, Dick had stopped walking backwards and had started beside me again, "I'm so not ready for the test on Friday."

"Not a problem, I could teach you Biology with my eyes close!" I goofily grinned at him before realising what I had said.

Dick had picked up on it too and laughed nervously.

"Not like that!" I punched him lightly in his arm, "you know what I meant, urgh, I'll see you in study hall later."

I picked up my pace and left him behind, damn, why am I such an idiot?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After school we settled in what I can only assume was the main living room of the Wayne manor to study, we sat on the floor, books spread on the coffee table, ready to study. Alfred had brought snacks in to stop Dick procrastinating, when Mr. Wayne walked in from another room. He seemed like he was on a mission but he paused when he saw us. He always seemed on edge when he saw me round, as if he didn't want me there, not like he was horrible to me or anything.

"Ah Evelyn, help Dick with work again," he looked over at Dick who was trying to avoid his gaze, "he promised me he was improving."

I tried not to laugh as Dick responded, "c'mon Bruce, y'know I'm trying but we've been so busy lately…"

"Busy with what?" I asked. He stopped talking to Bruce and they both looked at me, I stared blankly between the two clearly missing something, weird.

"Nothing! I mean, Bruce has got me helping clear out old rooms in this place."

It sounded like a lame excuse but it seemed ok, with a big house like this and one old butler it was plausible.

"right," Bruce agreed, almost glaring at Dick, "I still need help so, when your finished here Dick..."

He walked off leaving us alone.

"wow, that was weird," I smiled at Dick, I could tell after five years being friends with him when something was wrong, "but anyway back to the wonderful world of Biology."

He smiled back, seeming to forget what was bothering him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three hours of helping Dick we both decided to call it a night, after being given an amazing dinner by Alfred I was offered a lift home by him, which I politely refused. I had said it was to walk off the food but in reality I couldn't risk anyone seeing where mom and I lived.

Walking through Gotham while it was getting dark was nothing unusual for me, a normal teenage girl would be scared stiff, but I was perfectly at home. I was half way home when my phone went off. I pulled it out and stared at the screen, it flashed 9 new messages all from mom, CRAP!

_Don't be late tonight, its gonna be important x_

_Where r u? call please x_

_R u on ur way home?_

_Where r u?_

_Get home NOW_

_CALL ME_

_I will do this with or without u!_

_Last chance! CALL ME NOW_

_Look I know u don't always want to do this but now and again I need u there. I understand u want a life outside this but I'd rather know u were safe with me than out there alone. please let me know ur ok, I'm doing this without so I will see u when I get back. Mom xx_

Ah man! She always knows how to make me feel bad. I stashed my phone away and broke out into a run heading home, but by the time I got there it was quiet and empty. I sat on the sofa, turned on the TV and waited for mom to come home.

But she didn't.

I woke up the next morning to the new anchor reporting on last night's events. Several of Gotham's villains plus others from Star City and Metropolis which included my mom had combined forces to take down the Justice League. Before listening to anymore I could guess what the end result was, it was confirmed when a list of 14 villains were shown on the screen. I stared motionless at the screen as my mom was listed among them.

I was hit with wave after wave of different emotions; I was alone, what am I gonna do? When will she come back? What will I do until then? I don't have money, how will I live? Should I still be a criminal?

I felt dizzy and nauseous over everything I was going through, I laid on the couch and cried, at the time it felt like the right thing to do.


End file.
